I tried
by Melissa Be
Summary: Everyone was distracted, their eyes either on the TV or their phones. I sighed "What if I tell you a story kids?" I asked. No one moved or reacted, like I wasn't even there. Then I hear my brother saying "Yes, yes great idea! Get up everyone, come on!" They all got up, clearly annoyed, and sat around me. I tried to smile "Great I…" I had no stories! They all raised their eyebrows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Him

Everyone was distracted, their eyes either on the TV or their phones. I sighed "What if I tell you a story kids?" I asked. No one moved or reacted, like I wasn't even there. Then I hear my brother saying "Yes, yes great idea! Get up everyone, come on!"

They all got up, clearly annoyed, and sat around me. I tried to smile "Great I…"

I had no stories! They all raised their eyebrows and rolled their eyes. This generation is so annoying and gets annoyed really easily. I cleared my throat "Yeah, I'm-I'm gonna tell you this story about this incredible woman…her name was…Kara. Kara Danvers…"

She was walking on the street holding Miss Grant's coffee and salad, walking her dog Queen -before you ask of course the dog's name is queen it's Miss Grant- She was already so late and running like a crazy woman, that was when her phone rang. It was Miss Grant "Miss Grant I'm so so sorry, my alarm-"

"Kira," the voice on the other side interrupted "I don't care. You know Mike Mathews?"

"The-"

"Wait, is her name Kira or Kara?" one of the kids asked.

"It's Kira to Miss Grant and Kara to everyone else."

"But does Miss Grant have a problem in hearing?"

"No, no she doesn't-"

"But then why-"

"Anyways…"

"The handsomest and richest man in America? Yeah."

"Great. He's coming here today, and no one in this company knows or cares about fashion, but right now you all should because I won't let you ruin this thing. And _you_ have nothing fashionable in your wardrobe, so I bought you a dress. So hurry!"

Kara stood shocked with wide eyes, then she suddenly continued running as fast as she could. She was gonna meet MIKE MATHEWS! And getting fired was not something on her bucket list…

It was a miracle that she arrived a few minutes later without spilling coffee all over her clothes. She ran to Miss Grant's office who was sitting putting more makeup than a bride on her wedding day "Finally. Go take off this... _thing_ that you're wearing and put this dress on." She handed her a short sleeved blue dress with a black belt, it wasn't as bad as she imagined. After a few minutes, she got out feeling a little different, she wasn't looking in front of her so she pumped into a tall and muscular person, which made all the papers in her hand fall on the floor. They both got down to pick them up "I'm so so sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me and-"

She stopped when she saw the person in front of her. It was Mike Mathews with his famous charming smile and grey-blue eyes. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, after a few seconds she finally was able to speak 'Mr. Ma-Mathews, I'm so so sorry I-"

After he saw how much terrified she was he quickly reassured her "No it's okay, umm…"

Kara was so shocked and embarrassed. She was on the floor with Mike Mathews. MIKE MATHEWS. And now she's sitting with wide eyes and her mouth opened not realizing what's happening. When she _finally_ understood what he wanted she blushed, and starting giggling nervously "Oh…gosh…uhh Ka-Kara."

He smiled at her. _Oh god his smile was as charming as everyone said._ "Kara." he extended his hand to shake hers "It suits you. I'm Mike, Mike Mathews."

She smiled and nodded "I know. I-"

She was interrupted by Miss Grant's really loud yelling coming from her office-she _clearly_ didn't know that _he_ was _here_ \- "KIIIIIRRAAAA!"

Kara's eyes widened and she quickly picked all the papers and ran to Miss Grant's office, leaving Mike on the ground. He quickly got up and ran to catch her.

"Yes Miss Grant!"

"Hurry! He's close, do I have something in my teeth?"

"Uhh n-"

"Miss Grant." Mike's voice came from the back.

"Oh gosh that's embarrassing." Chloe said laughing.

"It is! Imagine if that happened to you once." I said.

So Julia joined the conversation "Well it happened to _me_ once. I was in 7th grade and this boy was-"

"Back to the story…"

Kara looked at Miss Grant, her eyes widened, and she couldn't let any words out. Kara stared at her, waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't, so she turned around to look at Mike, she slowly walked his way. When she was close, she put her hand on his back, turned him around and walked him outside the office.

"Sorry about that Mr. Mathews-"

He interrupted her "Call me Mike." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him "Okay, sorry about that _Mike_. But, you may enter now."

When they reentered the office, they found Miss Grant sitting behind her desk. She looked up and smiled "Oh hey Mike, what a surprise." she said like nothing ever happened.

Mike was trying very hard not to laugh "It's good to finally meet you Miss Grant."

"Like wise, and please, call me Cat. Have you had your tour or not yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for someone like you to show me the whole place. After all, no one is smarter and more beautiful than you are."

This whole flirting was making Kara really uncomfortable.

Cat laughed "Yeah, you're right about that. Let's go."

"I really like Miss Grant!" Chyler said.

"Yeah cause you're exactly like her Chy."

"I'm no- you know what? Thank you, I'm flattered." She said which made me chuckle.

When she got up Mike was already out of the office so she took Kara's hand and whispered "He's even cuter than I thought he would be! He's _so_ cute. And _hot._ Isn't he?"

Kara cleared her throat and nodded in agreement "Yeah-yeah he is."

Then they heard Mike's voice from the outside "Miss Grant, are you coming?"

She fixed her dress and walked out "Yes, yes I'm here. And I told you to call me Cat."

Kara looked at them walking away. Why was she feeling like that? Jealousy? Why is she jealous? Yeah he's cute and all but she met him ten minutes ago. She knows nothing about him other than he is hot and rich. And he likes to flirt a lot apparently. He's not even her type! Wait, did she have a type? Doesn't matter… she shouldn't be feeling these things, especially since she had a date with Jimmy -James whatever- in a couple of days. She finally told him how she felt and he told her he was feeling the same way. This is what she wanted for a year! And then she meets this man and talk to him a couple of –really awkward- words and she feels like _that_. 'No Kara concentrate.' She thought.

She felt these voices in her head "Kara, Kara, Kara…"

"This sounds like something that happens in horror movies." Jeremy, my 15 year old nephew said.

"Okay not _that_ kind of voices."

"Is there different kinds of voices? Wow that's even scarier."

"That's not what I mea- never mind…"

"Kara!" She came back to reality after hearing James's voice "Kara, are you okay? I've been saying your name for the last two minutes."

She shook her head and laughed "Yeah, yeah I was just thinking about something..."

He frowned "You-you're not having second thoughts about our date, are you?"

"What? No, no of course not."

"Okay good, well then see you tonight." he said before walking away, but Kara's voice stopped him "To-tonight?"

He raised his eyebrows and slowly said "Our date? Tonight? 8 pm?"

She raised her eyebrows and laughed "Oh yeah, pfft, yeah-yeah sure. See ya. Tonight."

James frowned and slowly came closer "Kara are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I told you I am."

"But are you _sure_? Cause you're acting differently."

" _YES._ I told you I'm fine. I need to go now, see ya." she said before walking away awkwardly.

"Is it weird that I ship Kara and Mike?" Katie asked.

"No it's not. I ship them too." Mehcad said which made me smile.

It's 6:30 and Kara still hasn't decided what to wear. She changed at least 10 times and finally decided to wear a simple pink dress, that was when the door bell rang. She opened it to find James with a grin on his face "Hey." he said.

"Hey, come on in. So, what are we gonna do?" she asked with a smile. "I thought maybe we can go bowling, then we can go and eat somewhere cause you know I'm always hungry, and then we can come back here and do something." she said innocently.

He got closer to her "Or, we can just skip all of that and just…"

Okay, I can't tell them this part but…

The next thing she knows, his lips were on hers, kissing her with passion. He held her close and they walked to the couch, still kissing. She then saw images in her head. Images of _him_ _kissing her_. No. She was kissing _James_ , she shouldn't be thinking about kissing _him_. James then moved his lips to her neck. She opened her eyes with a frown. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing Mike! She was on the bed with him kissing her and fucking her hard.

"No, no I can't do this." She said with a low voice, but he kept kissing her.

She then pushed him slightly "I can't" she shook her head "I-I can't do this."

"Ka-"

"No James, I can't. You have to leave, now, please."

"Kara-"

" _Please!_ Just- just go."

James walked out slowly, clearly so confused. And he has the right to be. 'Oh no, what did I just do?' she thought.

And why was she imagining herself having sex with MIKE while she was going to have sex with James?! He is her…boyfriend. Something's wrong. She saw him for ten minutes today and she felt jealousy when she saw him with Miss Grant and now _this_?! What's happening to her?

The next morning she walked into CatCo, so tired. She saw James walking so she ran after him "Hey, hey James." He didn't respond. So she held his arm "James please…"

He turned around, clearly angry and upset. She sighed "I'm so so sorry about what happened last night-"

"Yeah what happened last night? What was that Kara?"

"I- I just was upset about something."

He raised his eyebrow "Really? You didn't seem upset when you made all those plans. So tell me Kara, what happened to you? And I want the truth."

"I-" she couldn't say anything, because _she_ didn't know what happened last night.

He sighed "Are-are you a-a virgin?" he asked with a low voice.

"Are you a _version_? What?" Melissa asked confused.

"No no a _virgin_."

She just stared at me "You're not helping your argument."

"A _virgin_. Like Jane the _virgin_." Jane said.

"Ohhh, well you could've said that from the beginning."

Her eyes widened at that. She _was_ a virgin but that wasn't what happened. She wasn't scared, she was thinking about doing 'it' with _him_. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Yeah…" she whispered. She wasn't lying, she _was_ a virgin.

"That's it? You weren't ready? Kara you should have told me."

"I-I wasn't ready…"

"Okay, well that doesn't matter now. Come here." he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh hey Kara." _His_ voice said from behind. Wait, he still remembers her name?

She turned around and faked a smile "Hey, Mike… how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm really enjoying my time here. You?"

"I'm okay too, just a little tired…"

They stared at each other for a second before James cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, James this is-"

"Mike Mathews" he continued. Everyone knew who he is.

"Right, Mike, this is James… my boyfriend."

Mike raised his eyebrows on that and shook James's hand "Nice to meet you. You and I are gonna have so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2: I know you

**Chapter 2: I know you**

"You and I are gonna have so much fun."

James smiled a fake smile "I'm sure of it."

Mike then turned to look at Kara "Kara can I talk to you for a second?"

She shrugged "Yeah sure." They walked away from James who was glaring at Mike but then left "What's up?"

"So I have made a decision."

"It sounds decisive." she said adorably.

He laughed "It's very decisive...I'm gonna move to National City, and try to have a normal life."

She raised her eyebrows "Say what?"

"Like you. I wanna-I wanna walk down the streets alone and comfortable without security or anyone babysitting me. And here, not everyone knows who I am and I can live and relax for awhile."

Kara grinned, she wasn't completely sure why she was happy this much, but she was.

"Okay great! I'm so happy! But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I need to find a place to live in, and I was hoping you could help me find one." he said, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah absolutely no problem but, why me?"

"I asked Miss Grant and she told me to talk to her assistant, and I was surprised to find out that you are her assistant."

"Wh-why?"

He looked down and shrugged "I don't know I see you more as a reporter."

Kara smiled a really genuine and unforced smile. She has always wanted to be a reporter, since she was a kid. She was the only one to volunteer to be in the school's newspaper. She used to write and explore and she loved it. She felt like herself doing that, and being a reporter also meant telling the truth and helping people. But no one ever told her that she looked like a reporter, not even James. No one but Mike.

—

"Aww, that's adorable!" Emily said.

I smiled "He used to believe a lot in her. And she used to believe a lot in him."

"I ship them so hard, I don't like James to be honest." Jane said before letting me continue.

—

"Okay, so we've seen four houses now, and you don't like any of them." She said while they were walking eating ice cream.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just- I don't know I want something even smaller and more normal than those."

Kara thought for a second. She remembered seeing a poster saying that Jack, her neighbor living in the apartment right in front of hers wanted to leave. That loft is exactly like hers, small, simple and normal, just like what Mike was looking for.

"Okay, I think I know what you want, come on."

They drove to her apartment, singing and dancing in the car. They just met two days ago and yet they felt so comfortable with each other. Like they've been best friends for 20 years.

They finally arrived and checked it out. And Mike finally accepted an apartment.

"Yay! Congratulations for you new loft, you can move to it anytime you want, everything is there."

He smiled "Thank you so much Kara, couldn't have done this thing without you."

"Anytime. Wanna enter and celebrate?" She said pointing at the door of her loft behind her.

"Yeah sur- wait, you live here?" he asked surprised and with wide eyes.

She laughed "Yeah, didn't I mention this before?"

—

"They're gonna become roommates that's so cute!" Lexie said excited.

"No, no they won't. Roommates live in the same house. They don't." Joe answered.

"Not yet…" I couldn't help but murmur.

"What?" Derek asked curiously.

"Nothing! Back to the story…"

—

They sat on her couch eating caramel popcorn, with him in the middle, and her next to him. "Wow. We're six seasons in and winter still hasn't come."

—

"That is so true." Dave interrupted me angrily "They always say 'Winter is coming' and yet here we are, six seasons later and nothing yet!"

"Wait, you watch Game Of Thrones? Haven't I told you that you can't cause you're still too young?" his mother Alex asked.

"Hoohoohoo he's in trouble…" my brother said.

I sighed "Anyways…"

—-

"Wow. We're six seasons in and winter still hasn't come." She said, which made him laugh. "What's next?"

"Funny face!" he said excitedly like an eight year old kid ready to go to Disney Land.

Kara laughed and raised her eyebrows "You actually like musicals?"

"Yeah, I love em! Is that too hard to believe?"

She smiled and shook her head "No, no it's not…"

She got up to change the movie when she remembered what she imagined while James was kissing her. She kissing Mike. She still doesn't understand what happened to her. Why did she imagine that. Doesn't matter, she shouldn't be thinking about this right now. She should put that behind her and move on with James, her boyfriend, and see Mike just as a friend. When she got back, she saw that he moved a little closer to her side, leaving her only a really small space, not enough for her to sit.

"Really? And where do I sit?" She asked crossing her arms.

Mike acted innocently like he had no idea what she was talking about "You can sit here and put your legs on mine."

Kara blushed and furrowed "What? No."

Mike shrugged "Okay." he said when the movie started, so his attention turned on the TV.

After a few seconds of standing there just staring at him, she finally gave up and sat on the couch resting her legs on his. They sat there, their attention on the movie in front of them. It was so comfortable and...normal. Like they have done this a million times before.

Kara's eyes were on the movie in front of her but then moved to look at him. He was so focused on the movie, a crinkle between his eyebrows and a small smile on his lips. That's when Kara noticed how much pink his lips were. They were so pink and she guessed that they were so soft too. She wanted to make sure of that and just kiss him. No. No, why was she thinking of that? She had a boyfriend!

—

"Ugh, no one cares about the boyfriend." Jamie said "Just kiss."

"Things don't work like that you idiot." Chyler said.

"Do you want Kara and James to be together? Seriously?"

"Who said I do? Of course I don't. KaraMike forever!"

"KaraMike? Really?"

"I just came up with that okay? I'll come up with something cooler just give me a little time."

—

When the movie ended it was already midnight. Kara walked Mike to the door "I had a really nice time, Mike." She said.

He grinned "Me too. I can't remember the last time I felt this much like myself."

Kara smiled "Are you sure you don't wanna stay? It's already so late."

He hesitated for a second before saying "No, no I can't. I think you've seen my face enough for today." he joked "But, I will become your neighbor very soon."

She chuckled and nodded "Can't wait."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Mike got closer and kissed-

—

"OH MY GOD! HE KISSED HER! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! THAT'S ENDGAME EVERYBODY!" Katie kept screaming and jumping.

"Okay, wait wait wait, you didn't let me finish! He didn't kiss her."

She suddenly stopped and looked at me with confusion and disappointment clear on her face "What?"

—

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Mike got closer and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Kara."

—

"Whatever. Wait, he kissed her cheek! That's so cute!"

—

She smiled "Goodnight Mike."

She was about to close the door when she heard his voice "By the way," he stared into her eyes for a second before continuing "you can call Mon-El."

"Mon-El?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, all my friends call me that, and you are my friend."

His friend, that's all she would ever be to him. His friend. And she should, she should be happy with that. She already had a boyfriend. She is Mike's- or Mon-El's friend.

"Right, okay, well then goodnight, Mon-El."

And then he left, and while he was walking he couldn't help but think about how his name left her mouth really smoothly.

But Kara was his friend, and she was his friend who had a boyfriend. So he shouldn't be feeling all these things. He shouldn't. And plus he just met her a few days ago, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and about how much beautiful she is, with those blue eyes and blonde hair. And about every little move she made, how she crinkles every time she lies. Or about how she plays with her glasses every time she's nervous. Or about how she shakes her head every time she's embarrassed. It doesn't matter. She's happy. With someone else. Maybe not with him, but the most important thing is that she's happy.

—

"Okay, this is so beautiful you're gonna make me cry, stop." Selena said.

"Sorry?"

"Just continue the damn story."

—

She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it and sighed. What is wrong with her? She shouldn't be having these thoughts or feeling these emotions. He was her friend. And she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that she wanted for a year, yet here she is, thinking about a guy that she met two days ago. She couldn't help but notice every little move he made. How he crinkled when he was focused on something. Or how he scratched his beard when he was nervous. Or how he played with his fingers when he was angry. She couldn't help it.

—-

"Okay, I love them so much already wtf?" Jessica said through her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because this so beautiful! Doesn't matter continue please."

—-

He was so easy to read. She felt like she knew him for years. She wasn't sure she knew half of those things about James. Then she remembered what happened while they were watching the movie, and how she thought about kissing him. Again. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that when he was kissing her, she pushed him away and asked him to leave because she was thinking about kissing another man.

She sighed and changed to her pajamas and went to bed, hoping she would wake up to find that all of this was a dream, and that all of her feelings weren't real.

Because they weren't, right?! Or that's what she thought.


End file.
